capital_dividefandomcom-20200215-history
Core Narrative 6
CORE NARRATIVE MICRO-STORY #6 TITLE: Coalescence CORRESPONDING MACRO-STORY BEAT: Grande Success LOGLINE: In America during the fighting that ensues as a result of the nuke all former heroes and villains must band together or die in an unforgiving world. SHORT SYNOPSIS: Several groups of heroes and villains are being hunted to extinction by the angry humans, and the only way they can survive is by teaming up. Past allegiances and rivalries are thrown out the window along with all sense of morality as they are replaced by the necessity of survival. Act 1: The different groups of gammas wander the wastelands trying to avoid hunters and simply survive the harsh landscape. At first, the former heroes and villains wanted nothing to do with one another because old habits die hard, but gradually their numbers are diminishing. A large number on both sides have been taken out by the hunters and they seem to be on the brink of annihilation. ''' '''Act 2: With nowhere left to hide, all the gammas can do is work together to survive and repel the hunters. Where there was once the good and the bad, now there is only survival. The heroes higher concept of morality somewhat keeps the villains in check, while the villains more "effective" approach helps the heroes survive. Act 3: While working together the gammas gain the strength to leave the wastelands in search of somewhere they can exist without having to worry about how they will make it through the next day. While they search they are met with opposition at almost every turn, until they reach the Old Dominion, where the population is much more lax towards gammas. They won't kill them on sight at any rate, which is an improvement for the gammas. They finally manage to settle into the outskirts of the cities in the Old Dominion and gradually integrate into the society there. GENRE: Action-Drama PROTAGONIST: Gammas. Roaming the wastelands alone at first, separated by past rivalries, the gammas overcome this in order to survive extinction at the hands of hunters. Comprised of characters from every kind of background but all united in the fact that they once had super powers that were diminished heavily in the nuclear fallout. ANTAGONIST: Bounty Hunters. Humans that hunt gammas for sport, resources, and money. These are humans that have chosen the profession often out of anger at the supers because of loved ones lost in the nuclear blast or war to follow, and some that just enjoy killing. MAIN SUPPORTING CHARACTERS W/ DESCRIPTIONS: All the supporting characters are the personas that fill the ranks of the gammas. The side of the hunters is not portrayed in this series because that is covered in another extension of the storyworld. PRIMARY LOCATIONS WITH DESCRIPTIONS: The series starts in the Fractured Sands because that is the easiest place to hide, even if it's hard to survive there. Eventually, however, the group moves east through Texas, some loyalist states, and even the Warrows, before settling in the Old Dominion for the finally of the show. ADDITIVE COMPREHENSION: This series showcases life for the gammas and what they experience on the road to redemption. MEDIUM: 10 Episode Mini-Series WHY IT WORKS IN THIS MEDIUM: This story has too much character storytelling and too much ground to cover to fit into a movie, but the themes work well in a TV series with one specific arc rather than a potentially unending show. ''' '''PLATFORM: Netflix, Hulu, or Amazon Prime WHY IT WORKS IN THIS PLATFORM: These are the best streaming services currently widely available to consumers. TARGET AUDIENCE Stay at home moms who like to watch shows similar to this while doing housework.